The Lost World: Jurassic Park - Tyrannosaurs
by BJP3E
Summary: The tyrannossaur family after the incident


The Lost World: Jurassic Park  
Tyrannosaurs  
  
By: BJP3E  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Home  
The tyrannosaur awakened slowly. The world before it was a dark haze at first. Then slowly it blinked its yellow eyes even in the dark the tyrannosaur could see where it was. It was in the belly of the steel swimming beast again. It vaguely recalled a creature shooting something at it. It could still feel the thing that had stung it in its neck.   
The tyrannosaur lay still on one side breathing slowly moving one tiny eye around looking. It saw its infant curled up in some nets next to its head. It was sleeping soundly. It saw the remains of the infant's first kill lying in a mess on the floor, flies buzzed around it, looking up it could see the huge mouth of the steel beast was closed.  
He yawned opening his huge mouth groaning. He rolled on to his belly; the ship creaked under its weight. The infant woke at this movement and watched as its giant parent lifted itself up from the floor. He growled up to his parent. The tyrannosaur looked down at the infant as it stretched its body and legs out and then shook its bulky body.   
The tyrannosaur stood there unmoving for a moment as the infant then got up. It watched as the infant hobbled around for a moment due to the strange object still rapped around its right leg. Then the tyrannosaur turned its attention back to the closed mouth. It cocked its head side to side as if listening for something.   
From the inside of the ship it suddenly heard the sounds of strange noises it was not familiar with. Along with other noise made much like this creature made as it swam. Then it caught the sounds of waves crashing.  
A loud grinding sound echoed in the hull startling the animals and the tyrannosaur roared in surprise as the mouth of the beast slowly opened letting the sun shine down on them both.  
When the mouth stopped moving the tyrannosaur stood still again for a few moments looking up into the blue sky. It could see strange noisy creatures moving in slow circles high above it. It moved up the ramp and stood atop the giant steel beast. It slowly looked around growling to itself. A number of the same creatures sat floating atop the ocean only bigger than the one it now stood on. It saw that land was sitting right up along side the beast. It had come to a rest along the side of a small cliff ledge. The beast rose up and down slowly in the water. It turned and looked back down into the belly of the beast were the infant still stood looking curiously at him.   
The tyrannosaur made a low bark like call and the infant scampered up the ramp to him making grunting noises. The tyrannosaurs looked down at its infant standing by it legs waging its tail happy. It growled once at the infant and then it stepped lightly from the ship on to land and then turning back to face the infant again and then again making the bark like call.   
The infant stood there for moment looking at the floor of the ship then the land. It seemed scared by the ship and the land moving in different directions. The adult called to its infant again. The infant starred up at him and then howled.  
Somewhat annoyed the tyrannosaur growled and then set its head down over the railing on the deck opening its giant mouth. The infant stepped inside the gaping mouth and then the tyrannosaur rose back up and set it head back down again on land were the infant stepped away.  
A moment later the giant beast that once held them groaned to life and began pulling away from the ledge heading back out to sea. It watched as the other creatures to began pulling away as well and the flying creatures circled a few more times before they to turned away flying high above them.  
The tyrannosaur let out a bellowing roar in the direction of the ships. Then it turned and began walking into the jungle the infant staying close behind it.  
Reunited   
The tyrannosaurs traveled quickly through the jungle. Animals came out from hiding as the tyrannosaurs moved through the jungle. But the tyrannosaurs paid no attention to them. The tyrannosaur was more interested no in the idea of locating its mate. The infant continued to follow along running in that its parent made in the thick brush as it moved along.  
After a few minutes of nonstop walking the adult stopped rising it's snout into the air sniffing deeply. The infant looked up at the questioning eyes of his parent. He whined and ran around the legs of the adult getting in front of him. But then the tyrannosaur suddenly moved again stepping over it's infant almost like it didn't even know it was there.  
For another ten minute the two tyrannosaurs quickly traveled through the jungle ignoring all else. The infant barely kept up with the adult, and its constant whines did not help slow it down either. The infant knew his parent had caught cent of something and that it would not stop moving now until it located it.  
The tyrannosaurs burst from the jungle back out in the bright morning sun. They now stood just outside the jungle overlooking a large open area of grass and scattered trees. Across the way near the middle of the clearing stood the adults mate. She was standing along side some trees watching a herd of stegosaurs moving along near the other side of the field.  
He roared upon sight of her and began moving across the field towards her the infant right behind him. The stegosaurs briefly glanced. In the direction of the tyrannosaurs but did not grow worried of the approaching animals the just continued to move calling to ach other once in a while.  
The two adult tyrannosaurs met face to face and nudge one another a moment with their snouts, the infant cooing below them happy. They purred to each other placing their heads together as a sign of greeting. Then they stepped apart to watch the infant as it hoped up and down. The mother rex gently nudged her infant bumping him to the ground. The infant kicked in the air pawing at her then got back up growling excitedly.  
The male looked up when shadows passed overhead. There were a few flying creatures circling the area. One glided up to a dead tree fifty yards away and perched itself their. Closing it's wing slightly it let out a screeching cry.  
Both tyrannosaurs continued to watch their infant play. Now though the mother finally noticed the strange object on the infants right leg. It did recall seeing it once when they recovered the infant from the little creatures. She sniffed at it smelling the scent of one little creature that had once had their paws on him. She growled and licked the cast to cover up the scent with her own saliva.  
Shortly after their reuniting the trio of tyrannosaurs walked back in to the jungle together, heading back to their nest. They walked until they came to a large trail. It was one of their own personal trails. It would lead them right near their nesting grounds. The male lead while the infant walked behind him and the female short ways behind the infant.   
The trio walked until they reached the area of their nest. The male stopped one hundred yards away from the nest. He became tense and aggravated. He looked back at his infant and mate growling.  
The female crouched down by the infant as the male turn away again and began moving towards the nest. As it moved it sniffed the air every few feet it got closer to the nest. It could smell a group of animals. Then at fifty yards it saw them all hanging around the nest. The tyrannosaur roared and charged forward with thundering footsteps. It jumped through overgrowth and slammed down into the clearing around their nest roaring again as dozens of little green animals chattered and fled in every direction. The tyrannosaur roared again at the fleeing animals and it stood poised over the nest.  
After a moment the sound the little animals made died away into the jungle. But the tyrannosaur continued to stand poised growling. Small animals or large animals he did not want anyone to mess around with their nest. After another moment the tyrannosaur looked back to where it's mate and infant still were and called to them all was clear.  
Together at the nest the adults lay down on either side watching the infant as it played with some rib bones. Kicking them around and picking one up in his mouth shaking it hard. The infant continued to play for a few more minutes before it began to yawn. The infant curled up into a fetal position and soon was sleeping. The adults continued to watch him.  
  
  
Hunting  
It was early morning; the sun was just beginning to show through the trees. The two adult tyrannosaurs yawned loudly. They had both lain awake through much of the night to keep watch over their infant. The male stretched his long body out yawning again. Then he picked himself up off the ground with his legs. He leaned up against a couple trees and began slightly moving up and down back and forth scratching his hindquarters. Then the female got up and stretched her own body high into the air put one leg then other out behind her stretching them.   
A few minutes later the infant awoke. Groggy eyed her looked up at his parents. Yawning he then growled at them, and then whined. He was hungry very hungry. He had not eaten on over a day now.  
The adult tyrannosaurs looked at each other for a moment. Then the female made a few low growls and the male groaned in returned. He was being told to go hunt for them. He left them both heading for the nearest game trail to them.  
Though the tyrannosaurs preferred to hunt mainly at night. Most of the prey was not so active then or sleeping. Yet their infant was in need of some fresh food so he would have to attempt to catch something unless he got lucky and found something already dead he could just carry back to the nest with him. As he moved out of view of the nest the female roared and the male roared back in reply.  
Back at the nest the infant stood now fully awake. Though hungry he was now in a playful mood. It ran in between the legs of its mother growling and biting at the air. Mother watched as the infant then tried chasing something flying around in the air. The infant snapped his jaws shut just short of it every time. As the infant played the mother began a much need cleaning of the nest.  
She took hold of as many bones as she could with her mouth and carried them a ways away in to the jungle. Then she dropped them, letting the fall in the already huge pile of bones of meals long ago already collected there. Flies swarmed in the thousands here fighting over the rotten flesh that still clung to some bones. She gathered up bones twice more and then she began scrapping away a bunch of the old bedding in the center of the nest.  
The infant played just outside of the nest as she worked. Using her feet she kicked and scratched much of the old bedding out of the nest. When she felt the nest was clean enough she began tearing away giant fronds away from near by plants and dropping them in thee center of the nest.  
The infant scrambled over the dirt mounds around the nest and began spinning in circles trying to snatch leaves as they fell from his mother's mouth to the ground. He finally caught a leaf and chewed on it and shook it around growling. Then he dropped it and pinned it to the ground with one foot and proceed to shred it to bits.  
Elsewhere, the male tyrannosaur continued its search for food. He had traveled a few miles through some of the denser jungle. H would stop every once in a while sniffing the air hoping to catch scent of prey. Then he would continue along the trail.   
Then he came upon the abandoned town that had once been the home to InGen workers. He walked though a large chunk of the broken wall. He sniffed the ground some. He new at times animal would hang around this place, but at the moment there were none and scent trails were old by at least a day.  
He left and continued along the concrete wall of the long dead town. Soon the trail led away from the town.   
After another couple miles of walking he came to a cliff located in the central part of the island. Here the wind brought the scent of prey to his nostrils.  
He caught the scent of the three horn animals. Triceratops were grazing some place along this cliff face he was very sure of it. There was nothing good to conceal himself with along here though. Only a few trees, bushes, and tall grass lay along the cliff. Heavy cover was almost one hundred yards to the left. If he used that he would more than likely give his position away from noise. His only advantage on these animals was their bad eyesight and the present direction of the wind.  
Quickly but quietly the cliff ledge staying as low as he could. Even for his size his footsteps made little vibration.   
When he finally caught sight of the herd he grew more cautious slowing his pace down even more as he continued forward. These could be dangerous animals to deal with. If he could get close enough he could maybe startle the animals before they knew he was there and maybe cause them to panic enough to make them run and keep them from grouping into a circle of horns to protect any young and themselves.  
He was now only maybe sixty yards away and the triceratops had no clue he was there yet. He continued one little step at a time. He had them for sure. He moved another five yards.   
A sudden screech from high above caused the rex to freeze in his tracks and snap his head up to look. Then the triceratops began crying out in sudden alarm. Fly creatures had just given him away. He growled to himself as he turned back to the herd. They had grouped together in a circle has he feared they would do. The triceratops continued to cry out swinging the heads side to side a bit.  
One of the triceratops stood alone from the rest of the herd. Obviously this was the herd leader. Just the size of the animal told the rex this along with the stance the animal had. A dead stare and it head bent forward making the two longer horns protrude out more.  
The tyrannosaur watched as the triceratops stamped and scratched at the ground. The tyrannosaur knew this meant trouble for him in a big way. The tyrannosaur began slowly backing off.  
The triceratops charged trumpeting in full anger. The tyrannosaur began backing away faster but the triceratops kept on coming for him. The tyrannosaur glanced at the now fleeing herd head for cover then fully focused on the charging triceratops.  
The tyrannosaur was going to turn and make a run for it but the triceratops had gotten to close for him to dare turn his back on him.  
The tyrannosaur stopped and as the triceratops closed in he raised one foot.   
He slammed his foot back on the triceratopses face avoiding the horns barely. The triceratopses head slammed into the ground along with it body a spilt second later, but its momentum kept it sliding along the ground and the tyrannosaur then was knocked backwards off his feet as well.   
Crashing backwards to the ground away from the triceratops the rex rolled away. Dust, dirt, and grass flew high into the air. The tyrannosaur got on his feet as soon as he could as for the triceratops was fixing to charge him again already.  
The triceratops immediately charged again roaring mad. The tyrannosaur jumped clear to the left of the on coming attack. The triceratops skidded along the ground a moment, turned, and charged again. Again the tyrannosaur jumped out of its way only this time when the triceratops tried to stop and turn again the tyrannosaur leaped for him and landed on it's back.  
Using the large talons on its feet the tyrannosaur gripped the triceratops in the back and using it's mouth bit down on the bony frill. The triceratops bucked and spun in circles trying to knock the tyrannosaur off, but the tyrannosaur simply dug it claws deeper in to the hide of the triceratops. The tyrannosaur let go of the frill and then bit down on the triceratopses neck right away. The triceratops roared in pain and anger as it bucked again. It tried to squeeze its frill back against to tyrannosaur to make it let go. They tyrannosaur held tight, it's teeth sinking through flesh with every struggling move the triceratops made.  
The triceratops bucked again and this time the tyrannosaur lost it's footing and had to jump away before it fell. The tyrannosaur faced off with the triceratops again all it could see was the frill the sharp horns and the angry looking dark brown eyes of the animal when it stood there directly in front of him.  
The scent of fresh blood filled the air. The tyrannosaur roared deafeningly loud at the triceratops. Then they started to circle keeping their distances from one another. They mocked attacked each other. They tyrannosaurs roaring them making a fake lunge and snapping its mouth shut. The triceratops just kept it horns train on the tyrannosaur snorting. They were both waiting for the other to make a move that would leave open to attack.  
The triceratops moved charging. This surprised the tyrannosaur. The triceratops swung its horns for a leg, and the tyrannosaur tried to move out of striking distance at the last moment by jumping to one side.   
The tyrannosaur landed back on the ground dust flying as the triceratops readied for attack again. It suddenly felt a sharp pain along the lower half of it right leg. The triceratops had managed to put a foot long cut on him but it was nothing to stop him. He let the blood flow freely uncaring.  
Now the tyrannosaur charged the triceratops. Clamping down on one of the long horns with it massive jaws a short tug of war ensued.  
The tyrannosaur held tight onto the one horn and with all its might forced the triceratops to the ground and then began to push it backwards some. But the triceratops got a foothold and the rex was no longer able to push the triceratops back.  
Now the triceratops began forcing the tyrannosaur back. The tyrannosaur stepped back, but it didn't dare let get though, it just held onto the horn trying to keep from being run over. The triceratops tried shaking its head to make the tyrannosaur loose its grip.  
As the tyrannosaur was forced back it attempted to look were it was being pushed to with one eye. It saw the ledge of the cliff immediately was directly behind it only a few yards away. A few more steps back and it would all over for him. With all the strength the tyrannosaur could muster he twisted his had still hold onto the horn forcing the triceratopses had to the ground again but it kept moving him back still.   
There was sudden loud cracking sound followed by a snap. The tyrannosaur suddenly was stepping forward almost stumbling over the triceratops. The tyrannosaur was now holding a chunk of the horn in its jaws.   
Free for the moment, the tyrannosaur used the triceratopses moment of confusing to bat a haste retreat. Dropping the piece of horn he ran full speed along the ledge passing by the heard still gathered among the trees. They roared as he went by.  
The tyrannosaur looked back as he ran the triceratops was running after him but not in a serious manner, and then it stopped all together turning back for the herd snorting  
The tyrannosaur continued to run slowing down as it got further away until the triceratopses were out of view. The tyrannosaur stopped resting briefly. His attempt to kill a triceratops failed miserably.  
Rex vs. Raptors  
The tyrannosaur continued panting a little bit still; the ledge was slowly sloping down to solid ground. He was in need of some water now. From where he was he could still see the islands main river that ran right through most of the island in the central region. That would be his next stop.  
At ground level again the tyrannosaur made its way to the river. He moved through the woods until he came to a game trail. The scent of the pack hunter loomed here. These small but deadly creatures had once tried to wipe out their nest when his mate had just laid their only egg.   
The tyrannosaur decided to follow the trail a short ways. It did head in the direction of the river. Then as it walked it began to smell something. Though the winds were calmer in the trees the sent of blood, fresh blood was very strong. This animal must have died not all that long ago. The only thing was the pack hunters were apparently also around whatever animals it was, as for their scent grew stronger as well. The tyrannosaur made the choice to go investigate the dead animal and see how many of the pack hunters were around it. Perhaps it could steel the animal?  
It continued down the small trail, and it was not at all long before the tyrannosaur saw the dead animal. It was a young stegosaur, maybe two years old. Around the stegosaur were three of the pack hunters. Thee tyrannosaur scanned the field they were in for others. No others were present though. They alone must have brought it down?   
The field the raptor were in was not all that big at the other end of it was a herd of stegosaurs. The dead one must have belonged with them. They were roaring and moving off away from the pack hunters at the same time. The pack didn't seem to notice the rest of the stegosaurs; they were now fighting amongst each other over the kill it seemed.   
The tyrannosaur would need to act soon before the raptors would send one to collect the rest of the pack. Then he would have no chance at it. While they fought the tyrannosaur began charging into and through the field for them.  
The raptors snapped at each other then two of them went into a tumble rolling through the grass growling and hissing while the other watched a moment. Then the sound of heavy footsteps and the ground vibrating caused the one raptor to look behind it. The others never noticing cause they were to busy fighting each other. The one raptor that saw the tyrannosaur went directly into a defensive posture hissing.  
The other two now stopped fighting when they realized something was wrong. Then they to knew. They felt the vibrations and then heard a mighty roar.  
Within only moments the tyrannosaur was on them. The one who spotted him first now charged forward letting out an attack scream. The tyrannosaur roared at the on approaching raptor.   
The raptor leaped high into the air its sickle claws extended, and its claws out stretched. It screamed again. The tyrannosaur made no attempt to get out of the way. It just kept moving and when the raptor was almost on him he swung his head to one side and then back again striking the raptor and sending sailing through the air and crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.  
The other two raptors started an attack now. Running up along both side of the tyrannosaur they went for the legs. The tyrannosaur roared enraged when raptor latched onto its already hurt leg. He stopped running and did a half spin as he went for that raptor, its jaws crunching down on the raptors torso and then ripping it away and then slamming the body to the ground.  
The tyrannosaur roared in pain as the other raptor slashed away on his other leg. He lifted his leg up and tried kicking to shake the raptor off him. The tyrannosaur kicked wildly, the raptor still clinging to its leg and trying to bite ever chance it got. Suddenly the raptors lost it grip it claws tore away from the flesh and the tyrannosaur roared in pain again. The raptor hit the ground landing on its back. The sun vanished from its eyes; all it saw next was as large foot rushing for him.  
The tyrannosaur roared and stepped back revealing the squashed mangled body of its last attacker. Then the tyrannosaur focused on the stegosaur. It began moving for it but a scream off to its left stopped it. Quickly looking to the left the tyrannosaur saw the raptor that had first attacked him was jumping for him again. The tyrannosaur tried to duck the on coming attack but was not able to get low enough and the raptor landed on his back.   
The raptor dug its sickle claws deep in the tyrannosaurs back. The tyrannosaur roared and spun in quick circles snapping at the raptor with it s jaws but the raptor remain just out of reach. The tyrannosaur roared in rage as the raptor slashed across his back with on clawed hand. Roaring again the tyrannosaur suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled catching the raptor by total surprise as it was crushed under the tyrannosaurs own weight.  
Rolling back onto its belly the tyrannosaur looked back at the crushed raptor stuck to its back still. As it rose to its feet again the raptor slid off its back landing in a sort of heap on the ground. Now that the raptors had been done away with the tyrannosaur had the stegosaur to itself. However, now it was more interested in some water.  
At the rivers edge the tyrannosaur waded out into the water and then submerging much of its body it letting the water wash over the wounds it had taken on. It winced a bit from the pain but it subsided. Then it let itself sink a bit more and it began rolling its bulky body around and purring while stirring up the mud. The water went from clear to black in seconds.  
The rex pulled itself clear of the river after a couple minutes and once the water had cleared again it began heavily drinking. Once it had its fill it went to a spot along the river that was very muddy along one edge and rolled through the mud covering the wounds on its legs and back it had sustained a bit. Then it headed back to the stegosaur.  
A group of those little green pests had already started to eat away at the stegosaur. A simple loud roar and the little beasts chattered in alarm and fled for cover. The rex stepped up to the stegosaur lying on its side. A brief sniffing and the rex clamped down on a hind leg of the animal while putting on of his feet on the animal's side he began pulling and tearing the leg clear of it joints and then the flesh began tearing until the hole leg was free of the body.  
Setting the leg aside the tyrannosaur began to eat some of the stegosaur. Then after a few minutes it picked the hind leg up again and headed back for the nest. It had taken him much of the day to obtain this meal.  
Back at the nest again the tyrannosaur dropped the leg into their nest for the infant to eat what it wanted. The infant wasted no time and began gnawing away at the meat. The female then left the nest now heading in the direction that her mate had pointed her in. Perhaps she could eat what was left of the carcass before other predators got to it again.   
As night began to settle in, the infant fell asleep curing up in the center of the nest while its parents lay down encircling the nest.  
Lost  
Some months had passed now since the two tyrannosaurs had been through their adventure in the city. The infant had grown some and the cast that had once been on the infant had fallen off some time ago now. The infant had luckily fully recovered.   
Feeling truly safe again the adults would again leave their still young infant alone for longer periods of time some days. And they began taking him on hunts once in a grand while though he was still to young to really understand things, plus more often than not he would give them away when he got to tag along.  
At the moment it was early morning the sun just starting to show. Both tyrannosaurs were stalking a small herd of maiasuars. The herd was moving slowly through the jungle. The tyrannosaurs studied every animal looking for the one that would be the easiest to take down. After a quick study of the herd they found one to go for, an older maiasaur that was traveling in the back of the group.   
Then tyrannosaurs began to make their move.   
Meanwhile at the rex nest the infant was gnawing on the remains of a previous meal still. Picking up a piece of a leg bone the infant tossed it away and then pounced for it when it hit the ground a couple feet away again. The infant tumbled around on the ground grunting, growling, and kicking the piece of bone around.  
Snap...  
The infant stopped dead still, silent. Still lying on the ground it quickly looked around for the source of the noise in the surrounding foliage. It could not see anything. Fronds from the plants swayed gently in a breeze. Then it suddenly smelled something. Something it did not like at all. It was the pack hunter.  
The infant jumped to its feet standing head low, tail erect, arms with claws out, and growled as menacingly as it could. It searched slowly for the animals; it knew they were there. Then it spotted one, just beyond some fronds standing dead still looking back with one eye.  
The infant starred back at the raptor not taking its eyes off it. The raptor just stood there looking back no motion of any kind. Then the infant was sure it saw the raptors on eye move quickly left to right.   
Noises erupted from either side of the nest. Startled the infant quickly looked left and right as two other raptors appeared and rush for him from either side. A moment of surprise and then fear hit the infant as the raptors charged, screamed, and then leapt bodily into the air for him.  
Acting quickly the infant just dropped flat to the ground as the got closer.  
The two raptors not expecting this move lost concentration and collided with each other hitting hard missing the infant by only inches. They landed on the ground in a daze. While the two raptors lay dazed the infant used the moment to flee the nest into the thick brush.   
The once motionless raptor now moved now bolting forward through the fronds and after the infant followed by two others, leaving the two dazed ones behind them.  
The infant ran through the brush dodging low laying branches and jumping small fallen trees. The three raptors come at him from behind in hot pursuit. The brush was so think though that the raptors had trouble tracking the infant and maneuvering through it.  
Highly panicked the infant ran almost blindly now, the screams of the raptors right behind him. The infant ducked under a tree still running. One raptor did not realize the tree was there and before it could alter its course it slammed chest first into it and did a 360 slamming hard back to the ground.  
The infant was tiring fast from running. But it could hear the pounding steps of the remaining to getting closer. They would have him in only a few more seconds' time.  
A sudden scream and the sound of jaws snapping shut.  
A very quick glance and the infant saw a raptors head just pulling away from him for another strike.  
The infant looked ahead seeing a low-lying tree limb. He raced for it panting. He ducked at the last moment passing under it. The raptor was so intent on getting the infant it never saw the branch and before it knew what hit it, it to was flung backwards into the ground hard. However, it got right up again in only a few seconds.  
The two raptors continued their chase and they began closing in on the infant once more. However when the infant seemed to just vanish in to the ground ahead of them one raptor slowed down cautious but the other raced by at full speed and leaped through a group of bushes were infant had vanished expecting to pounce on it.   
The raptors eyes widened and it let out a scream of surprise when it saw the ground get further away from it. Its leap was now turning into a 150-foot drop.   
The other raptor came to a stop at edge were the ground began sloping away sharply. It watched as it partner fell kicking wildly in the air.  
The falling raptor let out a panicked scream again as the ground rushed at it. It let out a muffled grunt at it slammed bodily into the ground and then rolled a number of feet then stopping not moving.  
The remaining raptor complete ignored the groans still coming from its fallen companion. It scanned the side of the slope still looking for the infant. The slope was covered in foliage though the infant had hidden itself along the slope some place. The raptor slowly scanned the slope for any odd movement.  
The distant sounds of the adult tyrannosaur told the raptor it would be best to get away. It ran off to collect the others with no concern for the raptor lying at the bottom of the slope.  
A few minutes passed by and the infant came out of hiding. He had gotten tangled up in a vine plant and had just stayed there the whole time concealed just enough from view. Using his teeth the infant bit way a few vines still entangled around one leg. When the last vine restraint was bit through the infant suddenly began sliding down the rest of the slope unable to stop.  
The infant finally came to a stop when it collided wit a bush at the bottom of the slope. Disoriented the infant tried to stand up, the woods around him spun crazy for a moment, but its vision soon corrected and everything was still again.  
Then the infant realized it was standing next to the one raptor lying on the ground still. It jumped back making a hissing growl. Scratching the ground with one foot the infant growled again then pounced on top of the raptor. It snarled and let out a howl as if saying he had beaten the animal himself.  
The animal moved slightly and the infant jumped away spooked running away again away from it.  
The sounds of the parents roars caused the infant to pause and listen form them again. When he heard them again he started walking in the direction he thought they were coming from. The infant had not yet truly been on its own out side of the nest so it didn't know it own way back to the nest and it didn't want to go back because of the pack hunters. So the infant followed the steep hillside howling every so often in effort to attract the attention of it parents.   
After some time of walking the infant left the thick jungle and stepped out on to what was once an access road, now over grown with grass. He traveled along the road unaware he was going to be passing by his nest only a hundred yards off to his left concealed from view.  
The infant continued to move along the old road following the winding curves and bends. It was peaceful now the only noise coming from birds high in the trees. The infant howled once again and listened for a response but never received one. The infant knew that if it continued to call out constantly it would risk attracting unwanted attention.   
He moved on now letting his own curiosity take over. He moved along sniffing the ground, trees, and plant as he moved by them. And when he spooked a tiny mouse from hiding he tried to catch it but it was to fast for him to track.  
Eventually he came to a Y intersection in the road. Not all that sure where either way led he just started walking down the smaller of the two pathways though small saplings grew in the path it was still useable and eventually he came to a tiny stream. He had not had much to at this morning nor drink yet either. Bending down he began lapping up water. He stepped in to the stream splashing the water around with a foot. He let himself fall down in the water and he splashed about excited. Standing back up he shook the water off hi body best he could.   
The infant heard a couple hooting sounds but ignored them thinking it was only a bird. The strange hoots sound again and the infant stopped playing in the water. Not moving at all the infant search the foliage in front of him with his eyes only. He only saw heavy leaf cover and snarled branches. When he looked up a bit higher he saw something that did not match with the surrounding foliage to well.  
Showing through the branches was an animal with a long green neck, a narrow head, and a flaming red V shaped head crest. The rest of it body was still hidden but the animal was maybe ten feet tall. The animal cocked its head blink its eyes and made a soft hooting call.  
The infant just stared back. In all his time on the island he had not ever seen this animal.   
The unknown animal roared now and a large brightly colored frill flared out rattling. The animal roared again and the infant took one step back growling.  
At that moment another one of the animals appeared attracted by the noises of the first. This new animal roared and the infant turned to look just as the other animal snapped its head in on swift motion.   
The infant was looking at the new arrival only a moment when it felt something hot, and wet smack him on the back of his head and neck and what ever hit him had enough force to almost knock him down. The infant looked back at his attacker whose attention had now focused on the intruder.  
The animal seemed to forget about the infant. It roared and plowing its way through the tree branches and brush it went for the other animal. The intruder fled backing away out of view hissing.  
The infant used this moment to flee. The infant struggled through heavy overgrowth ignoring the stinging feeling from the goop. He moved slowly but steadily along. Then after a short while left the jungle and was now standing in a small field. The sun was high now beating down warm on his back.  
He knew this place he had been here once before on a hunt with his parents. He knew now he was not even close to the nest. He howled a few times as he walked up to the rivers edge.  
There was no answer still.  
The infant looked down in the clear flowing water. It saw things swimming along the bottom of the riverbed. The water was too deep though to try getting them. Then the infant started getting an irritated feeling from the goop drying on the back of his had and neck again. Rolling onto his back he began rubbing his head and neck in the grass and dirt trying to remove the gunk.  
At the nest again the two tyrannosaurs rushed forward sniffing and searching dropping the remains of the kill they had brought back. The scent of the pack hunter was heavy in the air, and footprints of the animals were visible in the nest as well. Their infant was gone. The tyrannosaurs roared enraged.  
The infant looked up when it heard the loud mad roars coming from its parent's way back in the other direction. Their roars seemed to echo across the island. Birds everywhere suddenly left the trees flying away.  
Getting to it feet again the infant was going to reply back but something odd began to happen. The ground began to shake. The infant could barely stand. Then some of the earth along the river gave way spilling the infant down into the river.  
The infant struggled to the surface. Though the quake was over he was now floating down river. The infant swam to one side and tried getting up splashing and kicking, but the embankment was to high for him and he slipped back under water.  
Surfacing again he saw a large leafless branch floating past him. He swam for it and taking hold of it his tiny-fingered hands kind of pulled himself on to the branch using it as a flotation device so he would not tire from swimming.  
Secure now the infant relaxed as it continued to float down the river. It kept an eye out for a place to exit. Yet the infant grew tired and still holding onto the branch it closed it eyes letting the current slowly carry him along.  
The infant suddenly woke. Blinking its big yellow eyes it looked to the sky. The sun was still high, it had no idea how long it had dosed off.   
The sounds of numerous animals growling caught his attention now. They were some place off to his right up ahead. He recognized the growls.  
Pack hunters, lots of them.  
He continued floating letting himself sink into the water more while still holding onto the branch. Rounding a bend he saw the group of pack hunters. They were congregated in a circle for the most part a couple lying down. They were maybe only forty yards inland from the river. And to the infant dismay this would have been a spot to exit the river finally. The infant though just remained silent and still hoping to go unnoticed.  
The pack hunters seemed unaware of him. They were watching the packs only infants playing in the center of their circle. One of them did turn and look towards the river when the large branch floated by though. However it turned its attention back to the infants when one bumped her leg. She snapped at it.  
The infant continued down river unnoticed but remain motionless until the pack hunters were out of sight.  
Large open fields of grass were on either side of the river now. The sun still beating warm, no clouds in the sky. The infant had been stuck in the river for some time now and he was growing tired of holding the branch.  
However, finally again he saw a place he could exit the river from. Just down river a ways away was a muddy shallow embankment on the right. Letting go of the branch h swam for it. As he neared a group of gallimimus that had been basking in the sun got up calling in alarm and left the area.  
Then infant stepped up out of the river and vigorously shook its water soaked body. Then he wondered of in the same direction the other animals had gone. After traveling through some jungle he howled again still trying to attract his parents.  
He got an answer back this time but it was not his parent's call.  
He heard a deep rumbling long trumpet like calls coming from some place ahead of him. The jungle was so dense though he could not see what was making it yet. The animals called out again. Then he came to the edge of a large clearing.  
The animals he saw were gigantic beasts, long tails, and necks with tiny heads high in the air connected to massive bodies. There were four animals standing together. They were all light brown in color. Their underbellies a light tan brown. The whole area around these animals was trampled and crushed. This was their home territory possibly. The infant stayed hidden among the foliage watching them move. The ground shook with ever little footstep as they grazed. The infant continued to watch them. He had only seen the once before and both his parents had avoided them. The tails on these animals could snap a rex neck with little effort.  
When one of the giants turned its tail swung high over the infant and it could feel a breeze cause by the long tail. The breeze caused other movement in the foliage. A large black beetle came into view of the infant crawling along a twig. The beetle opened its wings and with a quick buzz landed on the infant snout.  
The infant shock his head but the beetle held on only making chittering noises. The infant blinked, looking at the beetle almost made him get cross-eyed. He flared is nostrils a couple times. The beetle flexed its wings but remained attached to his nose.   
A funny sensation began growing in his nose. The infant stepped back a bit shacking his head and he sneezed sending the beetle flying when he snapped his head in response to the sneeze.  
The giants suddenly grew silent. Moving their necks like cranes they searched for the animal that made the sound.   
The infant dropped to the ground as flat as he could get. When the giants did not find what had made the noise they began stomping the ground with one front foot as a warning that what ever was out there better leave. The infant caught on to the warning right away and staying out of view slinked his way passed the giants.  
Having passed the giants safely suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming exhaustion. He was tired so he found himself a place among some fronds and settled down to rest for a while. He drifted to sleep in only a few minutes.  
The Invisible Hunters  
The infant woke up yawning and stretched out his neck and legs flexing his toes. Looking around it was dusk the sky shown a beautiful red orange in color.  
His stomach growled as he began moving again. He crawled and stumbled his way through the heavy over growth, until he came to yet another beaten path again. It was cut off on one end by couple fallen trees. Yet in the other direction it was clear save for tall grass. Following this small path the infant he moved for a couple hundred yards following the curves and bends.  
It was not almost totally dark, only the light of moon to show the way, yet the infant saw just fine. Soon he cane to a T-junction in the path. Here the infant smelled something familiar, it was faint but he recognized it, the scent of his parents. A separate game trail they used on a regular basic was just beyond some foliage on the other side of the path he was now on.  
He immediately got on the trail and began following. The scent was old but this trail would lead him to the nest no matter where he got on it from.  
This particular trial the tyrannosaurs used from where the infant stood right now would lead him just inside, along one the metal fence walls of the abandoned harbor and then up along the road to the labs before curving back inland through the forest again towards the town and then to the nest.  
If he could stay on this trail he could back home with in two hours maybe. He started along the trail. The sounds of the night were more frightening to the infant now that it was alone outside the safety of the nest. Every little noise and the infant would stop and look around then run a bit before walking again.  
Up in the distance there was a bright glow, and the faint sound of crashing waves could be heard. Upon reaching the source of the light the infant saw he was now at the harbor. The single working light post stood just beyond the large rust covered gates leading into the harbor. On of the gates was rusted shut while the other creaked in the breeze.  
He walked by a large white bus that sat unused in front of the gates for some years and then through the large gates. He kept to the side of the metal fencing. Then he came to the other gate. Both the doors were off their hinges lying bent out of shape on the ground. He was going to start up the hill when he heard something. It sounded like a low growl but it was faint, coming from the other side of the harbor were the two large warehouses sat.   
Was that the growl from one of his parents? He was not sure it seemed to resemble them but he could not really tell. He howled as loud as he could once but decided not to again. Many unknowns roamed these parts at night; he could give himself away much more easy if he called out. The infant curious moved across the grounds passing by some large steel containers. Then passing an old white shack and a large stone building, beyond that sat the two large warehouses. He listened again and heard the growls again. They were coming from inside the warehouse farthest away from him.  
He ventured forward until he was standing next to the big steel doors of the warehouse. Looking inside the infant saw nothing but crates of all shapes and sizes and at the other end of the warehouse another set of open steel doors. He saw no animal in the building but yet he still heard something. Now he was curious and he entered the warehouse to look for what was making that growling sound.  
It slowly ventured into the warehouse looking around at the crates stacked atop each other. Now there was an eerie silence. What it was that had made the noise had stopped. The infant stopped when it was underneath the catwalk that ran through the center of the warehouse. There was a sudden loud creak from behind. Looking back the infant saw only the steel doors swaying slightly.  
Then a new sound caught his attention, the sound of claws scraping against the asphalt floor in the warehouse. Where had that come from? It looked around but didn't see anything moving. The infant was becoming spooked so growled and hissed at what ever was in the warehouse with it. He began backing up slowly searching. There was a noise above him. Looking up he saw a small rectangular box teeter then fall almost right on top of him. He jumped out of the way as the box fell and smashed apart when it hit the floor.   
Something had to have hit that box for it to fall over. But there was nothing to be seen.  
Something splattered on the floor next to the infant, then again in the same spot. He looked at it and then bent down to sniff it. It was defiantly not water it was saliva of some sort.  
The infant looked up but still saw nothing. Then as if out of thin air it saw another drop of saliva fall. Then something else appeared. Fifteen feet directly above him almost appeared rows of raiser sharp teeth. The infant hissed trying to be aggressive. It watched as the toothy mouth flexed slightly. Then suddenly with a roar began rushing for him.  
The infant howled and leaped out of the way as teeth bit down on the asphalt floor. The infant scrambling headed for the doors it had entered from. Suddenly another set of teeth appeared to his left. They to began rushing for him. Then now in front of him another set appeared by the doors. They were coming at him from everywhere from out of nowhere, all he could see was teeth. The one to his left roared and snapped its jaws shut just short of his tail. The teeth in front of him began lower closer to the ground, as he got closer to the doors.  
The infant ran right for this set of teeth and just as he got range the teeth moved for him but he stopped just short of the snapping jaws. With a quick zig zag the infant was heading out the doors when it then slammed into something. For a moment he saw a white diagonal patch of skin appear in thin air right where he had hit but then it vanished all he saw was asphalt again.   
This didn't stop him though h was already back on his feet and running and howling like mad as the invisible animals started chasing him outside the warehouse now. The infant looked back and saw only the teeth of the animals again but now they were running the area around them seemed to waver showing their bodies in motion. They matched every thing they around them.  
The infant ran as fast as he could but the roars of his pursuers kept getting closer with every step then infant ran around the large stone building and then head for the light poll. It was going to try get to the containers and look for a place to hide it could make it.   
When the infant ran under the light and then passed it noticed the footsteps slow then stop. He glanced back and after a moment saw them. They were now standing just outside of the lights reach. He watched as the toothy mouths worked open and then close on them. They didn't like the light.   
The infant went back next to the poll as two of the animals moved in circles beyond the light all he could hear was their footsteps and snarls. They would not go into the light. Why?  
Then he saw a possible reason. When one the animals turned around its tail swung behind it, the tip of its tail shown pure white when light hit the skin on the animals tail, and when it was out of the light within seconds the skin changed matching back to the surroundings again.  
He saw the three animals standing together again. He howled into the air and continued to howl now the animals didn't like that. They new he was only a bay and that he attempting to call for his parents. If he kept the howling up they would surly come for him. The animals growled at each other.  
A number of minutes passed by. The infant continued to howl never moving from under the light poll.  
They had to shut the baby up now. Though they didn't like to one on the animals finally stepped in to the light.   
The infant stopped howling as the animal appeared revealing its upper body.   
All white the animal had a stumpy roundish head, a small but wide mouth, and small horns protruding out from above each black eye, a fat neck, and two arms even more stubby that its parents.  
The infant hissed and growled at the animal as it was backing away. The animal roared right back and was going to charge when the infant opened it mouth again and a sudden booming roar sounded. The animal stopped as if suddenly very confused. Another booming roar sounded. It hadn't been the baby it was coming from the left. It looked and saw a tyrannosaur running full bore down the hill road and then saw the second tyrannosaur following. The tyrannosaurs were down in the harbor in only seconds from the time they were seen.   
The animal was still in a state of confusion and looked back at the infant then back at the two adults charging for her while the other two started backing off. She was still visible. She quickly backed out of the light stepping back in to full darkness but the bull tyrannosaur ran right for her still.   
The infant watched as his parent seemed to slam into thin air, his body reacting to the impact of the concealed target. The animal toppled over momentarily showing white where ever its skin was touched.  
The female didn't help her mate she went for her baby guarding it, while her mate challenged the other predators. They all stood together some distance away. The tyrannosaur could only barley see them when they moved causing the world to waver. He roared at them. And took a couple steps forward. They didn't move at first but when he took another then began charging they fled in a hurry. The tyrannosaur held up when they began running off and went back to the infant and it mate. He looked the baby over cooing. They both had though they had lost their baby to the pack hunters. The infant cooed back rubbing against the snouts of both its parents.   
The roars of the three other animals were heard again. It was time to leave. Though the tyrannosaurs were large they didn't want to risk anything. So they left with the infant walking in between them both safe once again.  
Epilogue  
Years later  
Some years had passed by, in that time tyrannosaurs raised their only infant the best they could. Teaching him the finer points of hunting, fighting, and survival though he seemed have that one figured out already on his own. They looked after him for almost two years before forcing him to finally fend for itself on the island. The tyrannosaur learned shortly after he had been forced to leave it was meant to stay this way. Whenever he crossed paths with either of his parents now they would now attempt to attack him if he did not leave the area.  
As a young adult the tyrannosaur had staked claim to the northern most part of the island, calling a cave home now.   
The young tyrannosaur was feasting on a pachyphalosaurs at the moment when it faintly heard something. Stepping out into the afternoon sun the tyrannosaur finished eating the meat it still had in its mouth and listened for the sound again.   
He heard it again a strange unearthly cry, an animal, one he had never heard before. It was not coming from the island either. It was coming for out at sea to the west.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
